Teddy Scholten
Dorothea Margaretha (Teddy) Scholten of Zwieteren ( Rijswijk , May 11th 1926 - there, April 8 2010 ) was a Dutch singer and presenter . Content [ hide ] *1 Life *2 Work *3 Discography **3.1 Singles **3.2 Ep's **3.3 LPs *4 External link Life [ edit ] Teddy Zwieteren was the daughter of an amateur actor and director, the Hague founded drama 'Odia'. He inspired her to also start acting. After her secondary education at the Roman Catholic Girls Lyceum in The Hague (the present International College Edith Stein ) she played a small role in a show of Toon Hermans . [1] On March 27, 1944 From Zwieteren met the singer Henk Scholten, who at the time was acting in a duo with Albert Van 't Same called Scholten & Van 't Same . They became engaged in 1945 and married on August 22, 1947. [2] Henk Scholten died on June 17th 1983 . Teddy died twenty-seven years later at the age of 83. [3] On April 12, 2010, she was cremated in private. [4] Work [ edit ] Teddy Scholten performed in the radio program The colorful train Tuesday of the AVRO with songs that were written. Henk Scholten [5] From 1955 to 1960, she acted as a "guest celebrity" in the television program The Snip and Snap Revue of the AVRO. [6] In 1959 she became the NTS asked to participate in the National Contest in 1959 . There she sang two songs, rain and a Bit . The second, a composition of Dick Schallies lyrics by Willy van Hemert (conductor Dolf van der Linden ) Scholten eventually won first place at the Eurovision Song Contest 1959 in Cannes . They then recorded the song also in French ( Un peu p'tit ), German ( Sei ehrlich ), Italian ( Un poco ) and Swedish ( for boating ). In 1960 Teddy Scholten was with Willy Alberti , Corry Chunks , Rita Reys and Tons of Duinhoven in the final of the Knokke Festival. [8] After her victory at the Eurovision song contest were Teddy and Henk Scholten own TV show in the KRO, Saturday Accords . [9] In 1963 she presented the KRO program peekaboo , the first Dutch candid camera program. In 1965 and 1966 Teddy Scholten presented itself the National Contest in Theater Concordia Bussum , respectively. Tivoli in Utrecht . [10] In the mid 70s Scholten stopped singing. From 1974 to 1986 she worked as a public relations officer of the board of the Dutch Red Cross . [11] As of 1960, Teddy Scholten has been the voice for radio: English Light Music which was recorded for Radio Netherlands (later Worldwide) and broadcast for English-speaking countries. The program she has these programs recorded to late 60s. Discography [ edit ] Singles [ edit ] *1950 - Snoezepoes / When You Are In Volendam (Henk Scholten) - 78rpm 10 "single - HIS MASTER'S VOICE - JF 103 *1950-5 December Part 1/5 December Part 2 (with Henk Scholten) - 78rpm 10 "single - HIS MASTER'S VOICE - JF 104 *1950 - Jantjes Birthday, Part 1 / Jantjes Birthday, Part 2 (with Henk Scholten) - 78rpm 10 "single - HIS MASTER'S VOICE - JF 111 *1950 - Youthful Sounds, Part 1 / Youthful Sounds, Part 2 (with Henk Scholten) - 78rpm 10 "single - COLUMBIA - DH 505 *1954 - Hansel and Gretel (with Henk Scholten and seven men) - 78rpm 10 "single - COLUMBIA - DH 511 *1955 - St Nicholas's birthday (with Henk Scholten and Peter Piekos) - 78rpm 10 "single - COLUMBIA - DH 569 *1955 - Here comes Santa Claus (with Henk Scholten and Peter Piekos) - 78rpm 10 "single - COLUMBIA - DH 570 *1956 - Together / It's Strange But True - 78rpm 10 "single - DECCA - M 64 101 *1957 - Say, would you be happy with a Ton? (Who Wants To Be A Millionaire) / Come, Sweet Little Girl (Come Pretty Little Girl) (Henk Scholten & Renee) - 78rpm 10 "single - DECCA - M 64 133 *1958 - Love Recipe / Two blue eyes of a child (with Teddy, Henk & Annemieke) - 78rpm 10 "single - DECCA - M 64 162 *1959 - 'Little / Per Li Li (pitter-patter, Tikketi) - 7 "single - PHILIPS - PF 318 217 *1959 - 'Little / Sing, Little Bird (Sing, Little Birdie) - 7 "single - PHILIPS - PF 318 229 *1959 - Bing! Beng! Bong! / 'T Whats His Sin - 7 "single - PHILIPS - PF 318 269 *1961 - Small Small Kleutertje, No. 1 (with Henk Scholten & Renee) - 7 "single - PHILIPS - 314 010 RF *1961 - Small Small Kleutertje, No. 2 (with Henk Scholten & Renee) - 7 "single - PHILIPS - 314 011 RF *1961 - Bom-Be-Die-Bomb! / But oh, He Is Married - 7 "single - PHILIPS - PF 318 512 *1961 - Peter Cuyper Waltz / Grolsch 'Mambo - 7 "single - GROLSCH - DF 99 282 *1961 - Teddy And Henk Scholten singing the praises of Fornax (Henk Scholten) - 7 "FD - FORNAX - SHOL 029 *1964 - Small Small Kleutertje, No. 3 (with Henk Scholten & Renee) - 7 "single - PHILIPS - 314 080 RF *1966 - Small Small Kleutertje, No. 4 (with Henk Scholten & Renee) - 7 "single - PHILIPS - 314 509 RF *1966 - 'k Did My Car Fully loaded, No. 1 (with Henk Scholten & Schelle The Call) - 7 "single - PHILIPS - 314 511 RF EPs [ edit ] *1956 - Gnome Jackass, Part 1 / Gnome Jackass, Part 2 (with Henk Scholten) - 7 "ep - COLUMBIA - SEGH 2 *1959 - 'Little + Sing, Little Bird (Sing, Little Birdie) / Oui, Oui, Oui By Li Li + - 7 "ep - PHILIPS - PE 422 366 *1961 - Small Small Kleutertje - 2 (with Henk Scholten & Renee) - 7 "ep - PHILIPS - 411 612 NE *1961 - Look, There is Steamer (Henk Scholten & Renee) - 7 "ep - PHILIPS - 411 619 NE *1961 - Small Small Kleutertje (Henk Scholten & Renee) - 7 "ep - PHILIPS - 422 579 NE *1961 - Peter Cuyper Waltz / Grolsch 'Mambo / Samba - 7 "ep - GROLSCH - 106 776 E *1962 - A Saturday Chords Medley (with Henk Scholten) - 7 "ep - PHILIPS - PE 433 109 LPs [ edit ] *1948 - The Happy Prince (Henk Scholten) - 78 rpm record in book - Bovema / TPL SS3 *1960 - Peter And The Wolf - 10 "lp - PHILIPS - 610 122 VR *1962 - Small Small Kleutertje - 47 Cheerful Children (Henk Scholten & Renee) - 10 "lp - PHILIPS - P 600 343 R *1965 - 'k Did My Car Fully loaded (with Henk Scholten & Renee) - 12 "lp - PHILIPS - P 12961 L *1966 - And We Sing ... And we jump ... And We Are So Happy ... - All Known Christmas Songs: Sing Along With It (Henk Scholten & Renee) - 12 "lp - PHILIPS - P 12995 L *1967 - Small Small Kleutertje (Henk Scholten & Renee) - 12 "lp - FONTANA - 626 297 QL Category:1926 births Category:2010 deaths Category:Women's music